Porque rojo y marrón
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas basados en la vida de pareja de Taichi y Sora. Tomados de vergüenzas, apuestas, risas y llantos. Simples momentos de ambos que hacen, en el conjunto, la esencia de ellos. Para el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece. Esta viñeta (sí, justito llega a clasificarse de viñeta) es para el Topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8. Se repartieron palabras al azar a cada participante y había que hacer una historia a partir de ella, para resumir todo en pocas palabras.

Mi palabra para esta viñeta fue: secreto.

Espero disfruten n.n

* * *

Sólo los bomberos saben.

Taichi y Sora caminan juntos por la vereda de su edificio. Siempre lo hacen. Suele ser lo primero que hacen en el día, lo último que hacen a la noche. Si alguien pregunta, sus respuestas son siempre las mismas. El silencio. Si nadie pregunta, entonces nadie contesta. Siempre igual. Suena a algo simple, ¿no? Nada extravagante. Puede ser que les guste caminar, que lo hagan por una costumbre. Y sin embargo, todos se preguntan por qué lo hacen. Algunos se atreven a espiarlos, otros a caminar con ellos en esas salidas. Los más atrevidos hasta han organizado reuniones justo en esos momentos. A ninguno de los dos les importa. Siempre lo hacen, y tal parece que siempre lo harán.

Taichi y Sora caminan juntos por la vereda de su edificio. De esquina a esquina, unas cinco veces. Los vecinos se asoman cuando se acerca la hora, por el mero gusto de comprobar que están haciendo lo que ellos saben que están haciendo. Los autos que pasan son los únicos que nunca les prestan atención. A excepción de un camión que usualmente anda por esa calle, haciendo un ruido más que peculiar e identificable al instante, nadie más que vaya sobre dos, cuatro o más ruedas piensa en qué podría ser que llevara a un castaño y a una pelirroja a caminar tanto tiempo juntos.

A decir verdad, las historias que parecen ser respondidas sólo mediante magia son que menos la contienen a la misma, y ésta no es la excepción. Para poder ser sinceros, tenemos que ir a ese primer día. Una semana después de que ambos se mudaran juntos. Ordenaban los últimos detalles, sonriendo, bromeando y, de forma fugaz, enojándose con el otro. Por alguna razón, a pesar de la música alta, cortesía de Sora, escucharon una sirena, que pasaba por la calle de su ventana.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?— preguntó Sora, hablándose a ella, a su pareja y a la calle.

—Algún incendio —respondió Taichi, con cara de pena pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Incendio? Tendríamos que ver humo, o algo —dudó la pelirroja, insatisfecha con la respuesta que él le ofrecía. Sin ánimo de insistir lo había hecho él. Era lo que más probable le parecía, no más. Y ahora, estaba convencido de ello por alguna razón.

—Ha sido un incendio Sora, créeme. Sé lo que te digo.

—¿Y por qué tan seguro? — preguntó ella.

A lo que él calló.

De alguna manera, sus orgullos terminaron encendidos, haciendo la más remota apuesta que podría ocurrir en los fines de una mudanza. Salieron a comprobar quién tenía razón. El objetivo, como cuando eran niños, era dejar en ridículo al otro. Hacer que cumpliera una promesa que le hiciera quedar mal en algún sentido o, al menos, le costara cierto esfuerzo. Sin maldad, sólo entre risas. Era lo que los hacía tan especiales, poder conservar, uno gracias a la tra y viceversa, a ese niño interior.

La razón era de Sora. Taichi tendría que pagar. Lo hizo caminar. Sin decir nada, dos veces al día. La idea de ella, que todos los que lo vieran se preguntaran por qué lo hacía, y que, al nadie poder dar una explicación, quedaran perplejos ante el comportamiento del castaño. Sabía que eso le frustraría, lo suficiente para reírse, no demasiado como para hacerlo enojar. Al final, como siempre, ella terminó acompañándolo. Se volvió su pequeño secreto personal. Su forma de recordarse que siempre serían así, y que, al final del día, sólo los bomberos podrían entenderlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda viñeta para el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Esta vez la palabra fue: manga.

Espero disfruten n.n

* * *

Manos.

Sus manos eran algo irresistible para él. Una sola vez lo había intentado comentar con su mejor amigo, quien lo había tachado de pervertido. Pero no era eso. Blancas, con dedos elegantes y uñas perfectas, las líneas de las palmas fluyendo con una naturaleza abrumadora. Él no solía notar esas cosas, solía ser más tosco, por así decirlo. Pero le resultaban irresistibles. Podría mirarlas todo el día, ya fuera que anduviera ella cocinando o durmiendo. Y Sora no sabía nada de esa fascinación extraña de Taichi.

Una vez, durante los primeros meses de su relación, estaban en casa de la familia del castaño. Estaban sentados al sofá, cómodos, juntos, él mirando televisión, pasando canal por canal sin encontrar nada interesante, ella leyendo algo que Hikari le había prestado. Pocos sabían que a Sora le gustaba leer un manga de tanto en tanto. No era un vicio, o una pasión, pero le resultaban relajantes. Esa vez, se trataba de un manga shoujo, esos llenos de romance que a varios encantan. Sin darse cuenta de aquél pequeño detalle, Taichi quiso aprovechar para poder tener un vislumbre de lo que él creía era una de las mejores creaciones de la historia. No quería incomodar a su novia, ni espantarla, por eso no hacía sino ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo esas manos pasaban hoja tras hoja, o se deslizaban por el papel. Sora es única, pensaba mientras seguía cambiando de canal, distraído de lo que estaba en la pantalla.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta, inmiscuida en su lectura, compenetrada con sus personajes. Hasta que escuchó un partido de fútbol ser pasado por su novio. Eso era inusual. No importaba quién jugara, cuando menos Taichi solía dejar todo partido que encontraba unos cinco minutos, con la excusa de "darle una oportunidad".

—Tai —dijo, acostumbrada a decirle así—, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, nada Sora.

—Estaban pasando un partido de semifinales —insistió ella. A lo largo de su vida, había conseguido un oído especial para el deporte. Tanto por culpa de su mejor amigo como por amor de ella misma al tema.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

—Tai, ¿qué pasa?

Él no quería decirlo, ella no podía pensarlo. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años, y Sora se sorprendía cuando había algo que no podía deducir por la simple mirada del castaño. ¿Familia? No. ¿Universidad? Tampoco. ¿Amigos? Ni cerca. ¿Ella? Se detuvo en esa posibilidad. Estaba nervioso, se le notaba. Yagami Taichi nunca estaba nervioso. No de esa forma. Podía mostrar su impaciencia moviendo una pierna, o suspirando en silencio a veces, o quejándose en la voz más alta que podía alcanzar. Pero nunca, y Sora podría poner las manos en el fuego por esa afirmación, nunca lo había visto transpirando.

Por la mente de Taichi, pasaban a cientos de kilómetros de velocidad palabras. Excusas, mejor dicho. No se atrevía a decirle a Sora lo que pensaba, no quería parecer un pervertido como lo había parecido con Yamato. Y en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría, que con una risa ella descartaría el asunto, pero aun así, estaba inseguro. Ella conseguía llegar a ese nivel en él.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó Sora, temiendo. Si había algo que temía, era arruinar todo. En especial con Taichi.

—N-no, claro que no, Sora —se apresuró en aclarar él.

Y sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a sus manos, de manera fugaz. Todavía sostenían el manga con una delicadeza digna de dioses, y una firmeza de reyes. Era un equilibrio perfecto, nunca antes visto por él. Fue apenas un segundo, pero bastó para que la pelirroja siguiera el camino de sus ojos.

No contaremos mucho más, que el Taichi vergonzoso de ese día no quiere volver a ser visto. Pero, en resumen, digamos que el castaño tuvo que leer toda una saga shoujo que nada le interesaba, y sólo por no querer decirle a su novia que tenía las manos más hermosas del mundo. Después se lo dijo, en algún otro momento de su relación, pero hasta en esa confesión tuvo miedo. Nunca mencionó nada del manga, y todo porque Sora se esmeró en regalarle toda la colección para que pudiera leerla cuantas veces quisiera.


End file.
